


Don't Be Scared

by reason_says



Category: Pro Wrestling NOAH
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Red Riding Hood Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/pseuds/reason_says
Summary: Do not put your faith in a cape and a hoodThey will not protect you the way that they shouldAnd take extra care with strangersEven flowers have their dangersAnd though scary is excitingNice is different than good
Kudos: 6





	Don't Be Scared

Sitting on the turnbuckle, adjusting his hood, he remembers his mother’s warning. Throughout his childhood, into his adolescence, she had reminded him.

“You must be careful, my darling. There are wolves in this world, just waiting to gobble you up.”

“Gobble me up?” he’d asked, wide-eyed, and her solemn expression became a grin as she pinched his cheeks.

“Yes, just like a little dumpling!”

She made it a game, so he was cautious but never scared. He learned to protect himself, and to protect her. He learned to distinguish between strangers who wished to help, and those who wished to harm, and to stop the latter in their tracks. No wolves would get the better of him, so long as he had his wits about him.

Now, in his red coat and hood, he remembers. Wolves are waiting, true enough, but he can stop them. No trusty woodsman with an axe; just his own skill and power.

When he removes his mask and bares his teeth it’s as if a muzzle has come off, and he can feel the ripple of alarm through the silent crowd.

He is the wolf other mothers should have warned their sons to watch for.


End file.
